


Her Dragon, Her Enchantress, Their Love

by MMRichter



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Alternative Perspective, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying A Dragon, Bullying a (literal) Dragon, Corhajat, Disclosure - Latch, Do NOT insult Rhajat in front of Kamui, F/F, Femslash, Fpreg, Happily Married, Hurt/Comfort, Marriage Proposal, Mugging The Monster, Nightmares, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Panic Attacks, Sickeningly Sweethearts, Songfic, Survivor Guilt, a day in the life, fertility magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:27:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MMRichter/pseuds/MMRichter
Summary: A collection of Corrin and Rhajat drabbles and stories of their situations, conflicts, and fetes, all in the midst of their love affair. From their beginnings to their personal struggles and internal demons to the trials and tribulations of ruling a new kingdom, the couple face them together all the while keeping their love from wavering.Also, I am taking requests for set-ups, prompts, and scenarios! If you have an idea or prompts, simply leave in the comments and I'll get to it.





	1. Family Bound

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, fellow writers and readers. This is my Corrin and Rhajat collection, my first foray into FE fiction. I love these two together to death, and have a lot of vignettes featuring this pair upcoming. I am also taking requests for stories, another first for me! Now, the version these stories take place in is usually inconsequential, but I will note when it is and within which version it takes place. 
> 
> This first one is actually inspired by actual events: I paired Hayato and Sakura because I love them together and I think they fit very well together. Then, of course, I paired Corrin and Rhajat. The implication never crossed my mind, and the game never brought it up. Here’s an exploration of how that possibly went over. And here … we … go:

“I’m going to court Rhajat.”

That was the announcement Kamui shakily delivered to her siblings a few moments earlier. That was the whole reason she’d gathered her original family into Ryoma’s tent this night… That was the reason they were wrapped in tense silence … and those moments of silence felt like hours. Upon hearing it, Ryoma let out a noise halfway between a moan and a growl, and looked down in thought. Takumi crossed his arms in a way he only did when troubled, though it was hard to discern whether it was from being upset or … angry. Hinoka didn’t react immediately, but the split-second widening of her eyes and the way she clutched her fist betrayed how uncomfortable this situation was for her… No one dared look at Hayato and Sakura, Rhajat’s mother, just yet.

Ryoma finally spoke, “So, you mean to become involved with … your niece?”

The idea still sent a chill down Kamui’s spine. She took a deep breath and said, as she’d said to herself countless times now, “We’re not actually blood-related. My mother already had me when she met the King; I’m royalty by marriage, not by birth… You were there, Ryoma; you know this already.” 

“Yes, that is true, but our people may see it as a technicality. They may not accept the explanation so readily.”

“Then … I will address it the same as any issue of public opinion. I will do my best to convince anyone who can be swayed. Some won’t accept it no matter what I say, but those on my side, I‘ll just need to be honest and forthcoming with them.”

Ryoma made a noise that was partly him clearing his throat and a groan. “Then … there will be some who object to the fact that you’re both women, for a myriad of reasons.”

“Whatever their reasons, they can keep them.” Kamui bristled, “I have no interest appeasing any of those people.” 

The whole time, Takumi was growing restless until he seemed ready to burst. “So, tell me: if we have objections, if we asked you not to go through with this … would you actually listen to us and consider giving this up?”

“Well, first, it depends on whether Rhajat accepts me or not.” The others audibly scoffed at that possibility, with even Sakura flashing a quick look. Kamui decided to ignore her family’s reaction. “But, honestly, Takumi… I most likely won’t. Despite your concerns … I’ll probably still pursue her.”

“Tch. Then, why all of this? What’s the point of even telling us?”

“So you will hear it from me, and not as some rumor… So you won’t be caught off-guard or blindsided by any attack. And…” Kamui’s voice softened as she gave her truest reason, “I want my loved ones to know I might be engaged soon.”

Silence again fell between the group until Hinoka said, “Listening to yourself, even when people try to talk you out of it… I know I have no right to judge on that front.”

Kamui could only smile at Hinoka’s support, even in her elder sister’s roundabout way. She however noticed a grimace on her face. “Hinoka? Are you alright? Seems like there’s more on your mind…”

“I’m just … scared.”

“Scared? Why? This is affecting you that much?”

“Not like that. I’m… I’m afraid for you and Rhajat. All things you will have to go through, all the problems you’ll encountered, all the fights and people you’ll have to face…”

That left only two opinions left unvoiced: Hayato looked absently at the others as he considered the whole situation. Inevitably, he always ended looking back to his wife, holding her hand in his the entire time. Sakura remained almost completely silent throughout, not even mustering any kind of reactionary noise. She just kept her head, eyes disappearing behind her hair. Kamui recognized it as something Rhajat definitely got from her mother, only adding to the tension and sinking dread in Kamui’s stomach. 

Everyone knew how difficult this was for Sakura, and so no one put any pressure or hurry on her response. Rightfully so, Sakura’s reaction was what Kamui most dreaded. Would she be furious? Would she be hurt? Would she be disgusted? Would she take it as … betrayal? While Kamui was firm in her response to Takumi, the reality was she had no idea what she would do with Sakura’s response.

After a few agonizing moments, Hayato took a deep breath and offered, “All I know is that … I know that Rhajat loves you, and it’s… Now, you’re telling us you love her too … and I believe you.” Sakura then let out a shuddering breath that made everyone else hold their breaths. Hayato lightly squeezed his wife’s hand. “Sweetheart…? Are you okay?”

“I… I-I’m sorry…” Sakura spoke softly and deliberately, making obvious effort to keep her voice steady, “I’m being selfish.”

Kamui went over and knelt to her younger family member, speaking with care and reassurance, “No, Sakura, it’s okay. I’m the one being selfish here. However you feel, it’s completely alright.”

“No, that’s not what I mean… For you to be together, we have to acknowledge you’re … not my actual family. It’s almost like l-losing you all over again. Then, there’s Rhajat… I’d be losing my daughter and my big sister all at once.”

Kamui spoke caringly and wholeheartedly, “Sakura, if that’s what worries you, I promise you that won’t happen. You will always be Rhajat’s mother, and she adores you. As for me, I adore you too, and I promise we will always be close … even if we do have to find different words for each other.”

Then, Sakura did something that felt like letting fresh air into the room: the young princess let out a light giggle at Kamui’s words. “Rhajat… She’s been so different since joining us and meeting you, so very happy. She’s been helping everyone more. She’s been attending events and spending time with others. She’s even been making new friends... And that’s all thanks to you and your effect on her.

Big sis—Kamui… You’re so brave, and strong, and loving, and kind. You’ve helped and cared for just about everyone here, and you make everyone feel better just being near them. Rhajat is strong and smart dedicated, so I know you’ll take care of each other. Despite all confusion and complications … I-I actually don’t think I could ask for a better suitor for Rhajat.”

Kamui couldn’t help smiling at Sakura’s decision, unable to even speak or even move lest it wasn’t real. Hayato gently shook his wife’s in solidarity and spoke, “I agree with Sakura. There’s so many things you’ve done for everyone, me, Sakura, all of us included. I mean, you’ve only been here a kind of short time, but you fit right in and you haven’t let anyone down yet. Like I said before, I know Rhajat is absolutely head over heels for you. And with you loving her as well … I know she’ll be happy and taken care of.”

Kamui took a deep breath, her heart now racing from happiness, relief, and excitement, and finally embraced Sakura and Hayato, overjoyed at gaining their blessing. Kamui stood and was immediately hugged by Hinoka. 

“Be strong. I’m happy for you and I’m with you all the way.”

Kamui wrapped her arms around Hinoka in return. “I can’t tell you how much that means to me. Thank you so much, Hinoka.”

Hinoka backed off slightly to look Kamui in the eyes. “And don’t get down about this family stuff. This family tree was a complete mess already; it’s so damn tangled and mixed up barely anyone can make sense of it.”

Kamui chuckled, with some amusement but mostly relief. Takumi then let out a loud sigh, getting everyone’s attention. “You never make anything simple, do you…? Well, this isn’t any more insane everything else that’s happened… I’m with you, no matter what.”

Kamui rushed over and gave a big hug to Takumi, even with his arms still crossed over his chest. The young prince grimaced at the exuberant show of emotion, but also didn’t fight to escape it. That left Ryoma. The elder prince gave another half-grunt half-throat clearing as he seemed to again ponder things. 

Finally, Ryoma looked up to Kamui again. “There will be many fights that you and Rhajat will have to endure for you to be together … but you should fight them, for yourselves and each other. And you both will have all of us on your side.” 

Kamui practically leapt as she threw her arms around Ryoma, smiling and laughing that she now had the blessing of her nearest and dearest people… Kamui walked out of Ryoma’s quarters and the family meeting supremely happy, blissful and unburdened; she had heard the expression ‘walking on air’ before but she never thought she’d ever experience it firsthand. The Dragon Princess started toward her treehouse when she felt something familiar around here. It was a thorough, shadowing presence, one that to most would feel foreboding but one that gave only comfort to Kamui. It was a very common occurrence for Kamui with only one conclusion: Rhajat was here.

Kamui calmly went on her way, right into the presence … but made sure to slow down all the way when she felt herself entering Rhajat’s orbit.

“So … how was the meeting? There’s nothing causing you too much, I hope.”

Kamui stopped upon hearing that dusky voice and looked over as Rhajat emerged from the shadows of one of the now-closed shops. The Dragon Princess took a moment to admire the young Diviner; she was stunning as always and only more so on this clear night, her rose-pink hair practically shimmering under the moonlight, her clear grey-blue eyes peering out through her dark eyeshadow… Rhajat had to catch her breath as she gazed at Kamui; to look into those lovely red eyes, that beautiful face, and see her smiling at her … it never failed to take Rhajat’s breath away. 

“It was just a family meeting, over lineage and family trees and things like that. You probably wouldn’t have found it very interesting.” Kamui explained, not explicitly lying. An idea then came to the Dragon Princess. “It’s rather late, Rhajat. Would you allow me to walk you to your quarters?”

Rhajat wanted to confess everything to Kamui right there … everything that she knew she never could … everything she dared not speak aloud. Nevertheless, a pleased grin found its way onto Rhajat’s lips. “Lady Kamui, you don’t even have to ask.”  
And so, the two walked side-by-side the rest of the way to their destinations.

\---XX---

The sun just beginning to set in their astral plane, Rhajat was in the middle of her regular pastime. She was the perfect distance away. She had adequate cover. There was enough ambient noise to cover any sounds she was going to make. Everything was taken into account and dealt with; Rhajat was free to watch Kamui to her heart’s content. However, something was off about Kamui’s behavior at that moment. The Dragon Princess had gone off on her own some time ago, and was now gathering up a fair bit of items into a bag. As much as she was content to just watch over, Rhajat’s curiosity got the better of her and she approached…

“You’re keeping busy. Mind telling just what you’re up to?” Rhajat inquired as she came into view.

Kamui, seemingly unfazed by what should have been a surprise appearance, simply turned and said, “Ah, Rhajat. I’m just taking a short walk. There’s this little deeprealm nearby that’s just good enough for a stroll.” 

“Oh. Well, just give me a moment to get my things, and I’ll accompany you.”

Kamui responded with surprising quickness. “Rhajat, no… I mean, that’s not necessary. This deeprealm is mostly empty. Anything that is there is weak. And I’m only going for a short walk anyway.”

Rhajat firmly objected, “No matter how empty it is, no matter what is there, no matter how long you’ll be there, I cannot allow you to go to a deeprealm alone. I … or someone, has to be there to protect you.”

“Rhajat, you’re sweet, but I promise you it will be fine. If there was even a remote chance of danger, I would get someone to go with me, and you would be my first choice.” Kamui then got close and gently put her hands on Rhajat’s shoulders. “Hey, you trust me, right?”

Rhajat had to keep herself from being overwhelmed from being so close to Kamui … breathing the scent of cherries and sugar on her skin … feeling those soft but strong hands on her shoulders … seeing the slight pleading in those eyes…

“Yes, I trust you.”

“Then, trust me when I say I’ll be fine. And I’ll be back before you know it.” Kamui turned and started to left … but then stopped. “Oh, and by the way, Rhajat…” The Dragon Princess looked back over her shoulder as she said, “You look beautiful today.”

Leaving that last bit of honeyed words, Kamui took her leave as Rhajat watched… Oh, that dear sweet naïve Kamui; did she really think it would be that simple? Rhajat ran off to grab some of her scroll and then tracked which way Kamui went…

Rhajat actually found Kamui quite easily once she entered the deeprealm; Kamui must not have been going that fast at all. After locating her ‘prey’, Rhajat looked around and was actually struck by this particular deeprealm. A cloudy night overhead, it was mostly a rock path along a stream, with grass on the other side swaying in gently swirling breezes. Flickering lights from fireflies hovered over the water and other flora. All around was filled with the ambient night noises of wind, chirping insects, and the occasional hooting of owls. The fragrance of wild spice plants graced the air. As Kamui said, this place was indeed calm, even … pleasant.

With practiced skill, Rhajat discreetly followed her precious Kamui … until the Dragon Princess reached her destination: at its entrance was a patch of tall, red tassel-like flowers that resembled, at a distance, resembled blood from open wounds; Rhajat approved and made a note to remember them later. The focal point of the area was the weeping willow with silver leaves looming over the water’s edge. Kamui strolled under tree and went to work; she began lighting paper lanterns and floating lights, and went about hanging them from the tree’s branches and setting them afloat in the stream. Once done, Kamui paid attention a small patch of closed flower sprouting up on the opposite side of the tree. A few moments later, the moon finally came uncovered and shone down, and once they were touched by moonlight, the flowers gently furled open to reveal their deep purple petals.

Kamui stepped back under the tree with a pleased smile, and took a moment to just breathe in the pleasant feeling of the spot…

“Rhajat? Oh, Rhajat…?”

The young Diviner was shaken out of her love-struck gazing upon hearing Kamui calling her name. Still, she froze; had Kamui really discovered her? The Dragon Princess then turned right toward her and reached out her hand to Rhajat, offering for the diviner to join her. Her cover blown … but still happy to be accepted, Rhajat emerged and stepped forward…

“You know, it’s no fun if I can’t surprise you every so often.” Rhajat grumbled as she stepped under the tree.

“Sorry about that. But, you know…” Kamui gave Rhajat a confident smile and lightly bumped her shoulder. “You could just walk next to me. I’d really like that.”

Rhajat managed to keep her expression neutral even as she felt blood rushing and heat blooming in her cheeks. “Hmm, no. I’d still like to be stalking you at least 20 percent of the time.”

Kamui giggled. “Fair enough.”

Now was the moment. Kamui had practiced this several times. She had gained all the support and blessings she needed. She had set up and staged the area nicely. She knew this is what she wanted and what she wanted to do. And yet … she now found herself anxious and tongue-tied. She looked away from Rhajat to build up her nerve, meanwhile turning around the small box in her pocket. 

Rhajat looked on silently, taking in Kamui’s presence. Of course, there was the Dragon Princess’ striking yet comforting red eyes and matching curly-spiked red hair, one lock stylishly hanging inform of her right eye. Then, there was Kamui’s aura: open and pleasant yet fierce and determined underneath. The young Diviner could even detect a hint of darkness, one that was firmly in control but ready to be wielded at a moment’s notice. It was an intoxicating mix for her, to say the least. 

Rhajat began biting her thumbnail, her feelings roiling inside of her. Indeed, she had them for the longest time now; watching and following Kamui worked as an outlet but now, it had become too overwhelming to keep to herself. However, Rhajat knew the most likely result if she let herself be know would be… No, it was almost too painful to think about. Still, being in this place, being with her, standing by her side… There was only one thing Rhajat could say, even if it only led to tears.

“Kamui… I need to talk with you. About the fortune telling from a few days back…”

“The one that said we might meet again in our next lives? Yeah, it certainly was an interesting fortune. When I told the other girls, they thought it was so mysterious.”

“Yes, that one…” Rhajat lowered her head, her eyes disappearing behind her bangs. “I-I just don’t like it… I don’t want to meet you in my next life.”

Kamui felt her stomach sinking as if she was actually in the stream. “What?! W-What do you mean…? Have... Have I done something to make you hate m—“

Rhajat quickly interrupted, “No…! I could never… I could never hate you!”

“Then … why?”

“I… I don’t want to wait for the “next time” anymore… If I’m going to tell you, I want to do it as me, with this body, this voice, as I am right now. Kamui, I…” Rhajat took a shuddering breath. “I’m in love with you. I love you more than anyone in the world.”

Kamui’s heart skipped in her chest. “R-Rhajat?!”

“I’m sorry for startling you… I wanted to tell you, no matter what… But even if we meet in the next life, no matter what happens between us then, that wouldn’t be ‘me’ anymore. Spending my life hoping for something so uncertain will only bring me emptiness.” Rhajat folded her arms around herself and turned slightly away, slightly hunching with a hint of shame. “I… I’ve even thought … that maybe I should be reincarnated as a man… Then … I might be able to stand by you, to hold you and protect you, to take care of you … and you could love me.”

Kamui looked on taken aback as she absorbed how Rhajat felt, unable to come up with words as she wanted nothing more than to embrace her and hold her close.

Rhajat felt the words burn in her chest as she said them. “You must be disgusted … having a girl stalk you … then confess her love to you after all this time…”

…

Kamui smiled. “No, not at all. You’ve made me very happy.”

Rhajat was still looking away. “You don’t need to lie to comfort me.”

Kamui gently turned Rhajat to face her. “I’m being honest. I’ve said it before: I like you just the way you are…”

“But that was…”

“Yes, when I said that, I meant it in friendship but now… Now that I know how you feel, I can say it with even more meaning.”

“With … more meaning?”

“That’s right. Not just friendship, but something even more special. You don’t have to change who you are because Rhajat… I love you too. You know, you actually scared me there in the beginning; I was afraid I would have to give this away…”

Kamui pulled out the small box in her pocket, presenting it to Rhajat, and opened it to reveal a banded ring. Rhajat felt her heart race to full speed even while her breath hitched in her chest.

“Kamui?! I-Is that…?! You really mean it? So, I… I don’t have to give up on my love?”

Kamui smiled brightly. “Of course not. You’re… You’re my greatest love in the whole world. And from now on, I’ll love you and none other.”

“Oh…” Rhajat rapidly felt her mind going blank, her body going light, and her legs starting to falter. She began to fall.

“R-Rhajat?!” Kamui reached out and caught her with both arms.

Rhajat regained herself a moment later, only more stabilized when she realized she was in Kamui’s embrace. “I’m sorry. I’m just … so happy I made myself a little faint… But even Death itself could pull me away from you now.”

“Heehee, I suppose not. It would hurt far too much if you were to leave me.”

“I… I’m so happy. From now on, we’ll be together forever, right…?”

“Absolutely…” Kamui let go of Rhajat so she could take her hand, and slid the ring onto her finger. “Forever and ever, Rhajat.”

Rhajat admired the band for a moment before looking back to her beloved and began cackling joyously. “Ehe, ehehe, ehehehehehe…! This is truly the summit of my life. Kamui, my love…”

Rhajat pressed close to Kamui, Kamui again took Rhajat in her arms, and the new couple’s lips found each other. The first was gentle and brief, an exploratory touch, but they’d barely separated before they dove into another deeper, loving, and indulgent kiss. Rhajat had thought and dreamed of this moment since nearly the first time they met, this closeness and affection, but this now was leagues ahead of anything she could’ve wished. The fragrance of her hair and skin, the warmth and softness of her lips, the sweetness and smooth slickness of her tongue, the caress of her mouth… Kamui’s kiss was exultant, and Rhajat wanted to stay here forever. 

As their kiss massaged and danced, Kamui felt waves of love and comfort flow through her. Being here with Rhajat made every risk and doubt worth it; it felt so easy, contented, fitting, and relaxing. Holding her, kissing her, being with her … Kamui knew it was right, and everything would be fine when they were together. Affirmed and blindingly happy, Kamui simply took in this wonderful moment with her new fiancée.

Finally, they separated to breathe and touch their foreheads together. Rhajat began breathlessly giggling without a trace of her usual ominous hints. “I love you. My love for you is stronger than any hex. So you know, I’ll never forgive you if you betray me. And if you have doubts, it’s too late now.”

Kamui kissed Rhajat again, the diviner lightly biting her lip as they separated again. “No doubts here. I’ll never go away from you.”

The couple stayed latched close to each other for a while when Rhajat realized something. “You set this all up for me?”

“That’s right.”

“So … you came out here knowing I would follow you even if you told me not to?”

Kamui giggled. “What can I say? You’ve rubbed off on me. I always know when you’re following me.”

Rhajat giggled deep in her chest and let out a content sigh, “My flawless Kamui… you truly are my soulmate…”

\---XX---

The elated pair walked to the exit back to their astral plane hand in hand, smiling, laughing, and canoodling. For a moment, it crossed Rhajat’s mind how foolish and sickeningly precious they would’ve looked to anyone else, but truly she couldn’t be asked to care less. Her one and only love was now her fiancée; she couldn’t even conjure a darkness that could take her happiness away.

Upon returning to their spatial pocket, they were met with visitors: Ryoma, Hinoka, Takumi, and Sakura. Instantly, Rhajat felt her body go cold upon seeing them especially her mother. A storm of issues she hadn’t considered rapidly ran through her mind, and she just as quickly had to determine her response. She would always stand by Kamui of course, but that still put her at odds with what she might have to do. Mostly, she was concerned about her mother Sakura; despite what others may think, Rhajat loved her parents dearly especially Sakura, and would never do anything to hurt them at all. The royal family all seemed tentative and tense, obviously waiting for them. But then…

Kamui happily proclaimed, “She said yes!”

The royal family all relaxed and … then smiled. Sakura was the first to approach them and gathered them both up in a hug, with the others following suit.

As Sakura let go of Kamui and embraced only her daughter, Rhajat asked in surprise, “Mother? You’re … giving us your blessing?!”

“I am, my dear.” Sakura pulled away slightly to look in Rhajat’s eyes. “It’s complicated, but you’re not blood-related…”

“I know.” Rhajat interjected. “I’ve double and triple checked it.”

Sakura said with a smile. “Of course, you did… I want you both to be happy. I know you two love each other, and I love you both with all my heart.”

“Mother…” Rhajat hugged Sakura close, in appreciation and love.

Kamui and Rhajat continued to be mobbed with hugs of congratulations and excitement. Suddenly, however, an unexpected interruption cut through the celebration. Out of a nearby deeprealm came the sounds of galloping horses and flapping wings. They all stopped and looked in anticipation and confusion as the sounds got even louder and louder; someone was on the way… A moment later, two people on horses and two people riding a wyvern emerged from the portal: Xander and Leo riding in and Camilla and Elise flying!

While Xander and Leo stepped down from their horses, as soon as she and Camilla landed, Elise sprinted over to Rhajat and hugged her around the legs, to Rhajat’s immense mortification.

“Are you her?! Are you my sister’s new fiancée?!” Elise very excitedly asked.

Rhajat used about every ounce of restrain and composure not say or do something terrible to Kamui’s other sibling. “Yes. I am…” Rhajat confirmed through gritted teeth.

Elise released her embrace but still held Rhajat’s hands. The young Nohrian princess began jumping up and down, barely able to contain herself. “Oh, big sister, she is so beautiful! And her magic is so powerful, I can feel it!”

“Elise, sweetie, let the girl be. Can’t you see you’re unnerving her…”

Rhajat looked over to see Kamui’s tall, voluptuous elder sister sashaying toward her, and became overwhelmed all over again for altogether reasons. With Xander and Leo exchanging niceties with the Hoshidan royalty, Camilla reached the couple just as Elise finally released Rhajat, only to wrap Rhajat in another, more-crushing embrace.

“But you’re right; she is quite exceptional.” Camilla finally let go of Rhajat and turned her attention to Kamui. The elder princess pinched her younger sister’s cheeks and feigned offensive. “Now, my beloved Kamui, you’ve been so naughty. Planning and getting engaged without telling your big sister? I might have to punish you for this.”

“I’m so sorry, Camilla. I had to work up the nerve to ask her to marry me, so I wanted to ask before I lost my courage.” 

“Oh, I can’t stay mad at you, my precious Kamui. I just want to be part of your joyous moments.”

Kamui reassured her warmly, “You already are, Camilla … and you always will be.”

Camilla and Kamui embraced in a tight hug, though Camilla looked to be threatening to crush Kamui against her ample chest. Rhajat looked on partially worried about that risk but also partially thankful it wasn’t her. Kamui looked positively happy however, and Rhajat would always be thankful for that.

“Now then…” Camilla let go of Kamui and again turned to Rhajat. “It’s a shame we haven’t met before … Rhajat, is it? Upon first impression, I can tell you’re remarkable, and I trust Kamui’s judgment regarding your character. Still, I will inform you… When it comes to my precious sister, I have no mercy for anyone who would hurt or betray her, including and especially anyone she lets into her heart.”

Camilla hadn’t changed her tone, but there was a telltale hint of venom in her words and a glint of menace in her eyes. Rhajat recognized it well; it was a type of threat she used all the time. However, she also recognized the feelings behind it, feelings she also shared and empathized. Thus, she decided to take that train of thought…

Rhajat replied with the same cordiality served with a drop of danger, “I know what you mean. Kamui is my true love, and I won’t hesitate to ruin anyone who threatens her, be they friend … or family member.”

Camilla understood Rhajat instantly, and the two shared a tense glare … until Camilla smiled with a giggle.

“I really like you. Kamui always did have good taste.”

Finally, Xander and Leo approached, and Kamui hugged them both.

“It’s always good to see you too, Kamui.” Leo said as Kamui let go, Rhajat taking Kamui’s hand in her own. “We’ll have to get started right away; weddings have so much to them, so much to plan and arrange. We need a date and a venue. Would you have in Hoshido or Nohr or some third place maybe? Then, there’s staff, decorations, entertainment… Oh, then there’s the matter of the guests…”

Rhajat felt herself prickling and tensing up from the sheer deluge of details needed, and Kamui could feel Rhajat’s hand starting to clench and tremble. The Dragon Princess interjected, “Actually, Leo, I think we’re going to have a smaller, more intimate event…” Kamui looked to her taken aback fiancée. “Rhajat’s not a big fan of large, raucous gatherings.”

“Oh? Is that right, Rhajat?”

“Yes, exactly.” Rhajat looked to Kamui, a bloom of gratitude and affection in her chest bringing an easy smile to her face. “She knows me so well.”

Xander noticed the whole exchange and grew proud of Kamui’s care for her soon-to-be spouse. The Nohrian Prince placed a hand on Kamui’s shoulder. “My little princess … getting married. I’m so happy and proud of you… I guess there’s only one thing that I would like to know … who gets the honor of walking you down the aisle?” Xander then looked over at the eldest Hoshidan prince. “Don’t suppose you’ll spar me for it, Ryoma?”

With that, the two royal families gathered and began discussing the whole event. All the while, Kamui and Rhajat remained holding hands, their fingers intertwined.

Kamui whispered to Rhajat, “Well, this is our family now … and all the craziness that entails.”

Rhajat purred back, “It’s alright. As long as I have you, there is nothing that I can’t endure… Kamui, I love you so much, unconditionally, eternally.”

“I love you, Rhajat, now and forever.” Kamui whispered back before the couple kissed softly and warmly.

End


	2. Relief From Shock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hello, fellow readers and writers. Thank you for stopping by, and I hope you like it. This is the second vignette for Kamui and Rhajat, and this is significantly more fraught and dark than the previous one. Now, there may be some similarities to a story by dietcokeenthusiast called ‘Guilt’, due to being about the same scenario. Any similarities are not intentional, and I apologize in advance if there is any friction or offense. Also, find some time and go read ‘Guilt’ by dietcokeenthusiast; it’s completely wonderful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are a few things to set up first: First off, dash breaks or "---" mean there's a flashback, and hard breaks like "---XX---" are scene breaks. Next, this story explicitly takes place during the Birthright timeline. In any case, let’s get to it. And here … we … go:

Kamui couldn’t stop seeing it. ‘This is so not fair!’ Selena called out as she was defeated by Hinoka and Kaze. Takumi and Oboro struck neutralizing blows against Beruka, her releasing a simple ‘De-feat-ed’. The pairs of Ryoma and Mozu and Hayato and Sakura were keeping both sides covered. That left only Kamui and Rhajat to face Camilla. The eldest Nohrian princess was not fighting with anywhere near her full strength or conviction… Kamui defeated Camilla personally, but she could only stare at her older sister … at her mercy and prepared to be struck down.

\---- 

“I think I understand what you’re trying to do. I hope you can make it happen…” Camilla was out-of-breath and shaky, barely able to stand up. “Oh dear… I’m feeling a bit woozy…” With that, Camilla crumbled into a heap…

“She took quite a beating in that fight, and she must have been exhausted…” Selena said as she and Beruka tended to Camilla. “No matter, we can take care of her. The rest of you are free to go…”

“Go ahead, Kamui. Hurry.” Beruka said as they lifted Camilla to take her back to her quarters…

Camilla, Selena, and Beruka had all given her a vote of confidence and voice of hope. But, none of that could penetrate Kamui’s state of mind; all she could picture was her still-beloved sister battered and unconscious, Kamui herself still being beloved, and what Kamui almost—

\---- 

“I’m going to steal your candied peaches,” Rhajat purred in Kamui’s ear with a honeyed whisper.

Her wife’s voice pulled Kamui out of her trance but just barely. “Hmm, w-what? Oh … sure.” Kamui then unconsciously slid her fruit dessert to her beloved seated next to her.

Rhajat took a long pause to look at her recently wedded. “Are you going to tell me what’s going on or do I need to hex you?”

“It’s nothing I don’t already deal with. I’m okay.”

“No, you’re not. You think I can’t tell…? Darling, I’m here for you. You can tell me anything.”

“I promise I will when it’s something to tell. Right now, I’m fine.” Kamui tried to laugh to punctuate, but it came out weak and deflated. “And, hey, how can I be down when I’m with my wife, the most beautiful and dangerous woman in the two kingdoms?”

Kamui leaned over and gave Rhajat a soft, light kiss on the lips. Rhajat was always happy receiving Kamui’s affection in any form, and she knew her love meant it. She also knew this kiss was a deflection. Kamui was not fine: her Dragon Princess had a weary, troubled, and nervous faraway look in her eyes. Jakob was in the kitchen tonight yet Kamui left her food untouched. Actually, Kamui hadn’t been eating well for days, and wasn’t sleeping well either, often waking up but forcing herself to stay asleep. It had crossed Rhajat’s mind to use magic to find out but she promised herself she would never use those kinds of hexes on her beloved. There was one thing she could do for Kamui for sure, however.

Rhajat speared some vegetables from Kamui’s plate onto a fork and held it up her wife’s mouth. “Say aah…” Rhajat purred.

Kamui giggled and responded with feigned protest. “Rhaj…”

Rhajat persisted, miming the motion with her own mouth. Unable to resist, Kamui complied with a grin. Rhajat then slid the food into Kamui’s mouth and followed with a peck on her lips.

\---XXX--- 

The post-battle briefing was well underway, with Ryoma, Takumi, Hinoka, and Sakura going over the plans with Elise, but Kamui was only getting worse. The whole campaign through Nohr was racing back and forth through her mind. Suddenly, there was a plunging weight in her stomach. A chill grew over her entire body. Her heart was pounding at a fever pitch. Soon, she felt the tent walls closing in on her…

“Kamui, are you well?” Ryoma had noticed something was off with the Dragon Princess. “You’re awfully silent.”

Still in a daze, Kamui stammered a response, “I… I-I … need to take a walk.”

Kamui stumbled out of the tent past the waiting spouses: Mozu, Oboro, Kaze, Hayato, and Rhajat. She didn’t respond when talked to her as she didn’t really hear them. Not far away, Kamui stumbled and fell to her knees … and stayed there. She was in the midst of an attack: her vision tunneled. She heaved as she hyperventilated. She clutched her chest as she felt like her heart would burst from her chest. 

Kamui stammered as she tried to get a grip on herself. “Mother… Gunter… Oh, Gods, Flora… Leo … almost… Camilla, I… Gods, I almost… Camilla almost…”

Rhajat immediately ran over and knelt next to her, casting a healing hex as she went. The spell however was to no avail. In addition, she sensed Kamui was healthy; the milady was emotional. Rhajat became beyond terrified as she was helpless to aid her wife.

“Kamui! Please look at me! I’m here; you have to calm down and breathe. Please come back to me.”

Through the storm raging within her, Kamui managed to recognize Rhajat’s voice calling out to her. She screwed her eyes shut and forced herself to breathe deep, trying to will herself to slow down to normal. Finally, after several moments of pushing her attack away, Kamui finally opened her eyes as her turmoil passed, her breathing ragged and sweat running from her brow. The Dragon Princess looked around and saw the royal family and spouses around her with Rhajat shooing them back…

“Give her some room. Give her space to breathe.”

“Rhajat…? Did anyone else see that?” Kamui forced out.

Rhajat was incredulous at the question. “What does it matter?!”

Kamui remained silent as she reached around for something to help her stand. Rhajat obliged by taking Kamui’s arm to brace her then helped her wife to her feet. 

“Mother, please help me check on her.”

Sakura stepped right with them, taking Kamui’s other arm, simply replying, “Of course.”

All three then headed straight for Kamui and Rhajat’s treehouse.

-X-

Rhajat watched Kamui sleeping but, unlike her usual gazing, there was no joy or contentment in watching her beloved rest. Instead, she was only filled with worry and helplessness. As she agonized over the situation, she couldn’t help but think about the outset of this ordeal’s crippling severity…

\----- 

Kamui, Jakob, and Felicia returned to camp from the Ice Tribe’s village, Felicia in Jakob’s arms. Rhajat simply ran up to Kamui, only to notice her love in a slack-jawed daze as she got near. Kamui seemed to only partially notice her as Rhajat took her hand…

“Rhajat … I need you to do something for me.”

“Anything…”

“I need to go for a walk, and I really, really need you to not follow me.”

“Okay, I can’t do that.”

“Rhajat, love, please, just this one time. If there was ever a time I needed you to give me space, this is it. Please, stay here … for me.”

“Kamui … you know me. You know I— “

Kamui grabbed Rhajat’s shoulders, her hands shaky, desperation in her eyes and voice, all of which served to make Rhajat more nervous. “Rhajat, please, I’m pleading with you. I promise you can ignore this every other time I ask, but this time, just this once … I need to be alone more than anything… Please…”

Rhajat, shaken by Kamui’s state, managed only a soft reply. “Okay.”

“Thank you, love…” Kamui sighed a shallow breath and gave a small kiss on Rhajat’s cheek. “I’m sorry about this. I just need a few moments. I’ll be right back, I promise.”

With that, Kamui started off. Rhajat, however, was too troubled and affected by Kamui’s distress, and so she still followed the Dragon Princess but from a farther distance than usual… Eventually, Rhajat lost track of Kamui in the woods temporarily but soon picked up her tracks in the snow. The young diviner soon caught up to the Dragon Princess … but then she saw and heard. Bracing herself against a tree with one hand and clutching her chest with the other was Kamui … weeping, so painfully and thoroughly that her body trembled. It was a horribly affecting sight and sound, and all Rhajat wanted to do was run over, embrace her, and comfort her. However, she ultimately did something that she regretted since that day: as requested, she went back to camp and left Kamui to herself.

Once she got back to camp, Kamui had cleaned herself up, and had her brave face and composed demeanor back on. Rhajat asked if her beloved if she was better, and Kamui simply nodded in response. Rhajat wouldn’t have believed it before but she knew the truth for certain now.

\----- 

Kamui finally stirred and woke up silently, seemingly trying not to make much noise. Rhajat however gently ran her fingers through her wife’s hair, showing she knew she was awake and getting her to sit up and turn around. 

“You’re back?”

Kamui, her voice still slightly hoarse from waking, replied, “Seems like that… Sorry about all of that.”

“Don’t you dare apologize. How are you feeling?”

“A little sore. My chest still hurts. Probably lucky this headache isn’t worse… But I think I just need some rest. I’ll be f—” 

“Don’t say you’re fine. You’re most definitely not. You collapsed today…” Kamui didn’t respond and looked down … in shame. Rhajat persisted. “Kamui, my love, if there’s anything you need, anything I can do, just name it and I won’t rest until you have it.”

“Rhaj, you don’t have to do that. You’re already doing plenty. Come here.”

Kamui gently pulled Rhajat to her feet while scooting forward so she was sitting on the edge of the bed. She then wrapped her arms around her wife’s waist and held her close, resting her head against Rhajat’s stomach. With Rhajat’s hands in her hair, Kamui took in her wife’s warmth, her lavender scent, the feeling of her soft skin, and all the small lovely things about her presence. Then, she felt trembling in Rhajat’s abdomen and looked up to see … a tear in Rhajat’s eye just as she wiped it away. Rhajat crying was a rarity; anything that affected her to that extent was genuine and meaningful. It cut through everything else and went right to the forefront of Kamui’s mind.

“Oh, Gods, Rhajat.” Kamui said as she reached up and touched her wife’s cheek, “I’m so sorry… I never wanted you to see me like this.”

“I wish you would.”

“R-Rhaj?”

“Do you honestly think I can’t tell? Did I do something … to scare you? Or did I do something … to make you not trust me?”

“Gods, no. Of course, not…”

“Then, stop hiding and talk to me. You don’t eat, and you haven’t slept through a whole night in the longest time. It’s obvious something is tearing you up. And as much of a fan I am of torment, it only hurts when it’s you.”

“Oh, Rhaj. I never meant to hurt you; I just didn’t want to worry you.”

“You’re my wife, Kamui, and you know me: I will always worry about you.” Kamui looked away, conflict and guilt evident in her eyes. Rhajat gently put her hands on Kamui’s cheeks and gently turned her head back toward her. “Kamui, you are my soulmate, the most precious person in my life without equal. I will destroy anything that hurts you, and I would give everything for your sake in an instant. I will never forgive you and I will never forgive myself if something broke you, and I was here and didn’t do anything about it… My love, I’m here for you. Please let me help you.”

“Rhajat… I…” Kamui explained wearily, “I-I can’t let anyone know. I’m the face, the figurehead, of this operation. I’m the reason we’re here. If the army or many of the others see me faltering or breaking down … they may doubt or even lose hope in the entire mission… I need to stay strong for everyone.”

“Darling, I already think you’re perfect, and nothing can convince me otherwise. I know there are burdens you have to carry, and I’ll carry them with you. You can’t do it alone, and I won’t let you.”

Kamui took in everything Rhajat was giving: the love in her eyes, her gentle touch, her words, and her care. Her breath hitched in her chest, and her feelings began welling up in her throat and behind her eyes. All the things she wanted to say and all the hurt and pain she’d held in… Everything came pouring out. Tears began streaming down her face as she started to speak.

“I hurt so many people, Rhaj. I ruined so many people’s lives.” Kamui again hugged Rhajat’s waist, this time weeping against her wife’s abdomen. “I should’ve been able to stop the fighting, but I couldn’t; I wasn’t good enough. I-I just wanted to help everyone and do what’s right, but I just … keep failing everyone: My mother, my family, Gunter, Flora, Leo, Camilla…”

“You didn’t fail them. You got through to your brother and sister…”

“I’m still the one who tore us apart in the first place. Then… I told Leo I knew he didn’t hate me … but I wasn’t sure. If he told me he really did hate, I couldn’t argue with him. And Camilla… She went for you, and I knew that look in her eyes; she wasn’t going to hold back. If I hadn’t got there in time, and if we both hadn’t held back, one of us would’ve… I almost…”

Kamui choked on the words before she could form them. Rhajat embraced her with one arm around her shoulders and the other cradling her head before Kamui could continue, “No matter what I do, it feels like I can’t stop it. I won’t be good enough, and I’ll keep losing people. I’m so scared of who is next: maybe my brothers and sisters? Jakob? Felicia? … You?” Kamui paused as she held Rhajat even tighter. When she could continue, she spoke in a strained and small voice, as if fearing that saying it aloud would make it happen. “Gods, Rhajat, if I lost you… I don’t think I could go on. I’d never forgive myself.”

Kamui held Rhajat close as another wave of sobs escaped and seized her. Rhajat just held her beloved, rubbing her back and lightly kissing her head. The couple stayed there for what felt like seconds yet also hours, at once forever yet all too brief. Eventually, Kamui’s outpour tapered off, even as her tears dried, and her breathing still skipped. Rhajat lifted her wife’s face up and bent down to lay gentle kisses on her lips and her stained cheeks.

“Kamui… You are not a failure, and you are good enough. You’re doing the best anyone could do in this situation and probably better. Yes, we’ve had some sad losses, but you saved so many more lives. You’ve helped us win battles that we shouldn’t have had any chances of surviving. And, again, you didn’t fail your Nohr siblings; Elise never left you, and you convinced Leo and Camilla to come to our side. Your brothers and sisters on both sides, Queen Mikoto, all those we lost… They’re all proud of you, as am I.”

Kamui sighed and started to look away again but Rhajat stopped and continued comforting her, speaking softly and lovingly, “Hey, look at me… You keep track of everyone, take care of everyone, help us work on our issues, are kind to everyone, and make everyone happy just being around them. No one else could do that, and I, for one, certainly have no idea how you do it… And half of us second generation wouldn’t even be here if you hadn’t reigned our parents in, like Jakob and Setsuna or Rinkah and Hinata. I mean, Mitama should thank the stars every day and night for you because I don’t know how you got anyone to tolerate Azama, let alone Felicia of all people.” 

Then came a most pleasant sound for Rhajat; Kamui chuckled at the compliment. Rhajat always enjoyed talking about Kamui, but having her love be receptive and appreciative of it only made the feelings of affection in her core swell, as she felt the color blooming on her face. “And then there’s me. My love, I can’t tell you how good my life is because you’re with me. It’s not just the many times you’ve saved my life. You helped me realize who I really am, and made me proud and love who I am… If nothing else, everything you do and have done for me are more than anyone else could’ve done, without question.”

Kamui gazed into her wife’s beautiful eyes and only saw love and acceptance without a hint of her usual darkness. Along with Rhajat much-needed words and genuine affection, it gave Kamui a sweet clenching in her chest, the heat of color growing on her cheeks, and a tingling want on her lips. Kamui sat up, Rhajat lowered herself again, and the couple engaged in a deep passionate kiss. Relief and comfort radiating through them, the pair lost themselves in each other and allowed their love to wash over them. Finally, after several luxurious moments, they separated, both breathless and smiling.

Kamui spoke first, soft and enchanted, “Rhajat, sweetheart, thank you so much. And I’m so sorry for not coming to you sooner. I’m sorry for worrying you. I’m sorry for hiding from you…”

Rhajat silenced her with brief kiss ending with a tease of her tongue and a nibble on Kamui’s lip. “I said you don’t have to apologize. I never get tired of telling you how much I love you and giving reasons why.”

Rhajat laid down on the bed next to Kamui and reached out her arms to her. Kamui took the invitation and laid down into her wife’s embrace, resting her head on her chest.

“Are you feeling any better, love?” Rhajat asked.

“Yes, for now. No idea how I’ll feel later though.”

“Well, there are a couple of hexes I can cast on you to help.”

“You mean, you haven’t cast them on me already…?” Just then, something came to Kamui’s mind. “Now that I think about it: You have a few truth-telling spells… Why didn’t you just cast them on me to get me to open up?” 

“Those are mind spells, and I won’t do that to you. Half the army already thinks I have you under some kind of brainwashing hex, but I love the way your mind works. I will never use a mind-altering spell on you without your knowledge and permission.”

“Oh… Wow, Rhajat… I mean, thank you.”

Rhajat let out a cackling giggle. “Why the surprise? I do have my boundaries in regards to you, especially if it could hurt you in any possible way.”

“Rhajat … you’re perfect.”

“Only for you, love. Only for you…”

“Okay, what’s the spell?”

Rhajat moved her hair away from her left ear, and revealed the set of small symbols, markings, and characters tattooed on her neck along her hairline. Kamui had seen these a few times before, usually when at Rhajat’s neck, but she never asked about them.

Rhajat explained, “It’s a memory spell, very specific and of my father and I’s design. If something is troubling you or disturbing you, it will make you temporarily forget those thoughts and feelings. It’s mostly used right before bed, so you can sleep, and it wears off right as you’re waking up. Before I met you the second time, I used it all the time growing up in my deeprealm.”

“Wow, that’s brilliant. You and Hayato should offer that to the others.”

“But, would you like me to give it to you?”

“Actually … no. I should remember. A few of us have to remember, remember how awful this was and how much we all lost … so we can make sure this never happens again.”

“Still the strong, noble Dragon…” Rhajat sighed. She then teased her wife, “Or you’re just counting on me to keep you strong.”

“Maybe I just want another reason for you to hold me close.” Kamui giggled as she began lightly kissing her cheek, jaw, and neck.

The affection drew delighted giggles and light moans out of Rhajat. “This is so unfair. You know I can’t say no to this, even if I wanted.”

Kamui pulled back and gazed in her love’s eyes as she leaned over her. “Rhajat, you already keep me strong. And I will always be, as long as I have you.”

Rhajat responded with a loving smile and pulled Kamui down into another deep kiss.

\---XX--- 

After that, Kamui opened up, and Rhajat was there to comfort her. Sadly, it proved necessary: Lilith was lost shortly afterward; Kamui didn’t sleep well that night. Then, the loss of Elise and Xander… Kamui was so distraught and inconsolable that Rhajat cried with her. Then, Azura’s sacrifice struck everyone hard, with Kamui and Rhajat having to help console her husband Silas and their children Shigure and Sophie. Nevertheless, Kamui and Rhajat faced and endured every loss together with no shock strong enough to shake them apart, their bond and love only growing with each test.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: That’s another vignette in. Thank you for reading, and I hope you liked it. I’ll be back with another as soon as I can. And, remember, if you have a suggestion and/or a prompt, feel free to leave it in the comments, and I will give it a go. Thanks again for reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back to read more. And, as always, Rant, Rave, and Review!

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: There you have it. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it. Now, if you have a request, simply leave a comment, and I’ll do my best to deliver as soon as possible. Thanks again for reading, I hope you liked it, and I hope you come back to read more. Please share any feedback or suggestions, and as always, Rant, Rave, and Review.


End file.
